Posibilidades
by Makie Karin
Summary: Sí él se fuera...¿Crees que cambiaría algo?, ¿Crees qué nos cambiaría?; el otro bufó, "son estupideces"/ Yulma.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Hoshino katsura.

Si...bueno hasta ahora solo estoy haciendo yulma con Alma mujer...bueno, hasta ahora no puedo mucho con lo yaoi, de igual manera, este yulma es un poco raro a mi ver, pero de igual manera espero que les guste. A leer.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

-Por favor...-rogó.

_-No._

-Eres un gruñón, solo un rato y luego te puedes ir.

_-No, yo no pienso a una puta fiesta para el idiota._

-Pero...es su cumple y tú eres su amigo, no sería lo mismo sin ti.

_-Él no es mi amigo._

-Ya, sabes qué, me canse, eres un gran aguafiestas -sacó la lengua al teléfono como si el de la otra línea pudiera verla- así que mejor quédate encerrado en tu casa -colgó de inmediato.

Los demás en la fiesta se le quedaron viendo a la chica por un rato, ya que gritó lo último a un chico que no es para nada tranquilo y...varios se impresionaron. La sala no tan grande de la casa estaba con globos y un letrero grande que decía "Feliz cumple Lavi", los invitados estaban con esos gorros de fiesta que la coreana les había entregado.

_Cómo era posible que el japonés no quisiera venir a la fiesta, _uno no era gran fiesta como la de esas que molestan al chico, dos era para su amigo aunque el japonés lo niegue, tres...no había tres, pero de igual manera eran muchas razones, además que ella se esforzó tanto para hacer esta fiesta sorpresa para su novio, Yu es muy cruel...

-¿Nada?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Dice que no, porque es un gruñón y prefiere quedarse en su casa viendo la pared.

La china dio una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, así siempre es Kanda, pero...tal vez venga cuando ya estamos acabando la fiesta.

-¿Lo crees? -tuvo la esperanza.

-Claro, yo lo conozco desde que era un niño -sonrió.

Alma sonrió levemente, bueno, Lenalee no lo sabía, pero ella conocía al azabache mucho antes que la china, pero tal vez Lenalee había conocido de una forma especial al azabache y tenía razón...ojala fuera así.

-¡Ya viene! -gritó el albino alertando a todos en el cuarto.

Todos se escondieron como pudieron, detrás de sillón que el pelirrojo tenía o se pusieron cerca de la puerta para sorprender al parchado, en el ambiente se podía oír claramente ese _"shh..."_ que se utiliza para callar a la gente, lo malo es que la que intentaba callar, no dejaba de decir que se callen, la rubia en definitiva no podía dejar de hablar. Una vez que todos estuvieron callados, solo se puso escuchar los pasos del chico acercándose a la puerta y después como este ponía su llave en la cerradura de esta misma.

-¡Sorpresa! -gritaron todos en coro, sorprendiendo de inmediato al parchado.

-Wow, chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? -lo dijo sonriendo, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Por tu cumple, Alma organizó todo -dijo la china señalando a la coreana.

-¿Eso es verdad? -Se dirigió la chica.

-Lavi, feliz cumpleaños -lo abrazó la chica y el pelirrojo se sobresaltó un poco y luego le devolvió el abrazo.

-Alma...me ahogas -dijo el chico para salir del aprieto.

Todos rieron en uno solo. La chica lo soltó y luego le dio un beso en los labios, aún deseándole un buen cumpleaños. Más tarde todos saludaron y felicitaron al pelirrojo, este habló con todos bien jovial y sonriente, haciendo una que otra broma. Todo parecía normal.

-Oigan...me esperan un rato, me voy a cambiar ¿Ok? -habló el pelirrojo a los de la fiesta.

-Claro, pero no tardes mucho -aclaro Lenalee.

-Sí, sí, Lena...

Mientras que el pelirrojo se iba a cambiar, todos quedaron hablando y charlando, esperando al festejado para cortar la torta y demás cosas. Pasó un cinco minutos, nada, el parchado no salía del cuarto, otros diez minutos, nada. La coreana comenzó a desesperarse, moviendo su dedo índice con desesperación sobre la mesa. _Demonios. _La chica tenía aún una sorpresa para su novio, su regalo, era un libro que el pelirrojo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y de verdad que a ella no se le hizo fácil encontrarlo y tampoco comprarlo, ese maldito libro costaba mucho, ya que era una edición limitada, además que tuvo que pelear con un tipo para conseguir ese libro, pero el pelirrojo no salía, ya, puede que se tarde un poco en cambiarse, pero por Dios, ya habían pasado más de vente minutos. Decidió pararse e ir hacia el cuarto del chico y tocar -medio fuerte- la puerta.

-Lavi... ¿Ya estás saliendo?

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio, el cual molesto un poco a la chica, pero ese silencio fue acabado con el sonido de un cierre de alguna chaqueta, pensó en ese momento.

-Eh...sí, ya salgo -habló sin salir del cuarto.

La chica hizo un breve puchero y luego se fue de la puerta del cuarto para volver a la sala con toda la demás gente.

Poco después, la puerta del dichoso cuarto, se abrió, dejando ver al pelirrojo, pero detrás de él se escuchaba el ligero ruido de unas ruedas. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el chico.

-Chicos, les agradezco mucho en a ver venido, quédense cuando quieras, solo que no me roben -rió un poco mientras seguía caminando- también gracias a ti Alma-chan, gracias por la fiesta -se quedó ahí por un rato, viendo la puerta de salida de la casa, para luego darse la vuelta y decir: -cuídense .salió por la puerta.

Todos no comprendían lo que pasaba y antes de que el chico de vaya más lejos, la coreana abrió la puerta, encontrándose con que el pelirrojo llevaba una maleta en la mano que la jalaba con su agarrador y haciendo esto más fácil era las ruedas que la misma maleta tenia.

-Lavi, ¿A dónde vas? -gritó la chica.

EL pelirrojo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica, en realidad, no sabía que esa sonrisa que le entrego ese día, iba a ser la sonrisa que más odiaría en su vida.

-¿Pasa algo Alma-chan? –sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Lavi a dónde te vas? –interpuso Lenalee.

Los demás en la fiesta se quedaron muy confundidos y sin saber verdaderamente, qué estaba pasando en ese momento, ya que, se suponía que el parchado debería estar comiendo pastel o recibiendo los regalos y no estar con una maleta, y saliéndose de su casa.

-Ah, cierto, no les dije, bueno, pues que resulta que hoy me desperté y dije "_quiero ver África_". Entonces me voy a África.

EL parchado había hecho muchas locuras a través de tantos años, por culpa de esa _curiosidad_ que tenía, pero nunca, jamás había hecho algo así en un día tan importante, sobretodo nada tan drástico como irse a otro continente por el simple hecho que había despertado con la curiosidad. Alma quedó con una mirada confundida y sin comprender en verdad si lo que decía era cierto o solo una broma.

-¿Qué? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica.

-Pues eso, me voy a África, no vemos en un año, tal vez dos, quién sabe –sonrió, como si lo que dijera fuera una cosa banal.

-¿No olvidas algo? –al fin habló la rubia queriendo comprender un poco la situación dada.

Pero bueno, la escena ahora dada, le recordó mucho a una novela que alguna vez leyó, en donde el chico se iba por un problema de trabajo o algo así y la chica, se para en la puerta y le dije si no olvidaba algo. El chico se da la vuelta y le dije: "cierto… ¿quieres venir conmigo, amor?" Bueno Lavi no era el príncipe azul que había en los libros o aquel sujeto que en su novela dejo todo para estar con su amada, pero ella quería creer que Lavi haría algo así con ella, después de todo estaban saliendo ¿no?, además que esta relación ya duro algo así como una año. Entonces… ¿Por qué no?

La cara del pelirrojo cambia a la sonriente a una expresión de iluminación.

-Ah, cierto, casi se me olvide –la rubia dio un pequeño suspiro tranquilizándose- Allen toma mi llave –botó el dicho objeto al albino, que este mismo se encontraba junto a la rubia para confrontar la situación- cuida mi casa ¿de acuerdo?

El albino no sabía que tenía que hacer en ese momento, quiero decir, aún no comprendía el por qué el pelirrojo se iba y tampoco comprendía el por qué sentía que no debería estar diciendo nada. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Confió en ti, cuidado que cuando llegue a mi casa… ya no haya casa después de dichas palabras se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

-Espera –detuvo de nuevo la rubia- ¿No olvidas algo más? –hizo énfasis en "algo más"

El pelirrojo hizo una pequeña mueca pensando a qué se refería la coreana y después de unos segundos de reflexionar, otra vez vino la iluminación.

-Cierto, cierto, casi se me olvida, gracias Alma-chan, que sin ti, se me iba –sonrió un poco más- díganle a Panda que me estoy yendo y que no se preocupe que me voy a comunicar me con él cuando este en África –asintió el mismo y luego volvió a sonreír y levanto la mano para despedirse.

-¿Y qué hay de mi Lavi? –ya se comenzó a desesperar que el pelirrojo no dijera nada sobre su relación o algo por el estilo, ¿En verdad que le importaba tan poco lo que tenían? - ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Oh, bueno, supongo que crecerá tu cabello o tengas un nuevo estilo o…bueno…

-No sobre eso, nuestra relación, ¿Qué va a pasar con eso?

-Ah… cierto…bueno, era que lo digas antes –la chica no pudo fruncir un poco el ceño mientras, internamente esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera lo que esperaba escuchar- Pero tienes razón Alma, lo de nuestra relación…bueno, es fácil de decir…

Por un breve momento, antes de que el parchado acabase de decir lo que estaba diciendo, se sintió bien, parecía que el chico le diría algo así como lo que espera y tal vez, solo tal vez, Lavi se podría convertir en ese príncipe azul que ella sabía que lo era por dentro.

-Terminamos. Adiós -giró dándole la espalda y caminando tranquilo hacía afuera.

* * *

Bueno, como ya dije, esta historia se me hace rara, quiero decir, yo no son fan de el LavixAlma, pero un día se me vino a la mente que ambos personajes tenían mucho en común y que tal vez podrían estar juntos…pero luego pensé en Kanda y lo que haría o pensaría y….bueno, etc., etc., etc., pero así nació esta historia, espero que les guste, por el momento, Kanda solo apareció en la llamada, pero en el próximo va a aparecer mucho más, además creo que desde aquí el pelirrojo va a desaparecer….creo.

La cosa de esta historia es que bueno, Alma salía con Lavi por un buen tiempo, pero una vez que terminaron Alma acaba muy molesta y triste, entonces decide ir con su amigo de toda la vida, ya que este no preguntara nada de su estado y…eso es lo que les puedo contar hasta el momento. Espero que les interese, la historia no sé si será largo o corto, aún no lo sé, pero me gustó la idea, así que ojala que a ustedes también.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en mi nuevo capítulo.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
